An optoelectronic component comprises a semiconductor chip. Conversion material is applied on and/or around the semiconductor chip. The semiconductor chip emits primary light, for example, blue light. The conversion material comprises phosphor particles introduced, it matrix material. The phosphor particles convert short-wave primary light into longer-wave secondary light, for example, yellow light. The mixed light composed of primary and secondary light can produce white light. Heat produced in the phosphor particles during operation of the optoelectronic component (so-called Stokes shift), can damage the matrix material if the heat cannot be dissipated, or can be dissipated only to a limited extent to the semiconductor chip. In the following methods, the heat can be dissipated only to a limited extent to the semiconductor chip. The phosphor particles are on average too far away from the semiconductor chip to ensure sufficient heat dissipation.
In the case of volume potting in which phosphor particles are distributed homogeneously in a potting composed of a matrix material, the high thermal stress of the matrix material owing to the heat generated in the phosphor particles is disadvantageous. Moreover, a cavity in which the semiconductor chip can be arranged has to be present.
As an alternative to volume potting, a large lens, in particular composed of silicone, can be arranged above the semiconductor chip potted with clear matrix material. The phosphor particles are introduced in the lens and therefore relatively far away from the semiconductor chip. Here, too, the thermal properties are disadvantageous since the heat can be dissipated only to a limited extent to the semiconductor chip. The silicone in the large lens is heated greatly by the phosphor particles. The silicone becomes brittle.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a method of producing an optoelectronic component and an optoelectronic component, in which the heat generated in the phosphor particles can be effectively dissipated to the semiconductor chip.